Life's For The Living
by QuestionablyInsane
Summary: 'They're two hearts laced with scars, precariously piecing themselves back together and finding comfort in the most unexpected of places' HookedQueen drabble


**Life's For the Living**

A/N: HQ drabbles have taken over my life at the moment, they keep appearing to me at work, in dreams, in the car...they're killing me with feels! It's a little less angsty than I normally write, but I needed a break from writing HQ smut, so all feedback is appreciated! Inspired by yet another Passenger song :-)

* * *

Regina watched with the ghost of a smile on her lips. He was fighting the washing machine and losing; much to his chagrin and her amusement. He was just so headstrong, determined to figure out this new, modern world without her help, although so far he'd broken the microwave and been banned from her coffee machine.

As she leant against the counter quietly watching him, she found herself considering just how far they'd come. From revenge. From the Pirate and the Queen. From Daniel and Milah. They still mourned; she knew that no matter what, a part of her heart would always belong to Daniel. But Hook didn't mind because part of his had already died with Milah. Yet the trouble with Henry in Neverland had changed their priorities; no longer solely focused on revenge, they had a chance to better themselves, work towards the possibility of happiness.

And it had taken a long time, full of heated arguments and bitter fights, because neither of them was good with trust, or with love. And frankly neither of them had been looking for it. His cocky façade of bravado and womanising ways, and her icy cold temperament had been up for so long that it had taken a long time to break them back down. And even then they were so broken and damaged that it had been hard to start afresh.

But they'd managed it, so much so that Regina now found herself able to enjoy Storybrooke, really enjoy it, for the first time. They could wake up on a Saturday morning and find themselves in situations like this; before sipping coffee and reminiscing about the lands they'd seen, adventures they'd had. In fact, Regina found herself smiling nearly every day now, a feat worth congratulating Hook on, or so Henry had thought!

She was jolted from her daydreams by Hook cursing like a sailor as washing powder spilt across the kitchen floor, and she choked back a laugh. It would do no good to hurt his dignity further; she'd learnt that lesson the first time. They both reacted badly to criticism, and quite often sparks flew from clashing egos learning to live side by side, but it was worth it. Worth it for mornings like this, when they could both relax and just be themselves without the pressures of the outside world watching their every move. Just waiting for them to slip up, find themselves back in their old, wicked ways, so they could once again reassure themselves that they were right. That everything was as black and white as good and evil. So they could once again bury their guilt and pretend they never played a role in turning them that way. Having Henry half of the time helped control her frustration; he'd even managed to worm his way into a place in Hook's heart. Although the pirate would gruffly deny it, Regina could see how he lit up when her son was around, how much Hook enjoyed being accepted by him into their little family.

Family. As a naïve child she'd always imagined herself as a wife and mother, and as she grew up it transformed to involve raising a family with Daniel. She missed him, not a day went by when she didn't catch herself thinking of him, and she expected Hook experienced the same. The only difference now was that the painful ache in her heart had faded away; she now felt content, for she was carrying out his wish. She loved again, and deep down she hoped he'd be happy for her and Killian.

Some days she'd clutch at her ring and quietly talk to him, relieved at the release of emotion it gave her although she'd never admit it. Occasionally she thanked him. For he had been the single saving grace in her increasingly dark teenage years, an escape from her childhood of misery and a shining beacon of hope. And although his death would never be far from her mind; as she watched Hook finally give up with the domestics, she had to thank Daniel for helping her realise what she'd needed to know all along. That his death hadn't been the end; that she could have still had a happy ending and that she could once again find love.

_Don't cry for the dead, just smile for the living._

_Fin.  
_

* * *

_Review and let me know what you thought..._


End file.
